Standard optical digital audio connectors are used for various applications, including home audio setups, such as connecting a CD/DVD player to a receiver. A secure connection between the optical digital audio connector and a corresponding jack is desired, and unwanted disengagement can be very frustrating. In the comfortable conditions of a household living room, the normal level of retention between the optical digital audio connector and a corresponding socket may be sufficient. However, in more rigorous conditions, such as a recording studio or live sound setup, where equipment can be jostled during use and connections can loosen during transport, a stronger level of retention between the connector plug and corresponding jack is required. Moreover, retrofitting existing jacks of installed electronic devices to allow for stronger retention would be costly and time consuming, and an unnecessary departure from the standard operability of the connection.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a latching optical digital audio connector to increase the retention between the connector and the jack, while being backwards compatible with existing jacks.